matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
Panda (TNAOKAP)
Panda is a 14-year old panda that lives in Zagreb. His owner and best friend is Kristijan Matijević. His girlfriend is Sally Acorn. His arch enemy is Vinko Rezić, who was responsible for stranding Voyager in an altered Pocketville. When he and Kristijan were younger, Panda defended him from bullies. Panda and Kristijan was inseperable since a very young age. Personality and abilities Panda is brave, but usually is nervous in the face of imminent danger. He's also determined, and wants to make sure that he finishes his goals. He is also a skilled tactician, and is quite intelligent and skilled in engineering, shown when he constructed the [http://matijevic2kikis.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Venture_%28TNAOKAP%29?action=edit&redlink=1 USS Venture] and the Warship Voyager. Panda is really strong, but isn't as good in running as Kristijan and Bunnie, and like Kristijan, has low stamina. He is also very sensitive about his slight plumpness, which at times, leads to him being mocked at. Panda was revealed to be afraid of internet screamers and often horror in general. After playing a popular screamer game, the two sought to avoid screamers and anything related to them. He was also afraid of death. This is a common fear he shares with Kristijan. The only sport Panda is adept at is soccer. He also is an excellent swimmer and has climbed trees. If just give Panda a command, he can throw phasers and photons right and left. While Kristijan prefers to use the hand phaser in lighter ground combat, Panda uses a phaser rifle in both heavy and light ground battles. Also, while Kristijan relies on speed, Panda relies on strength. Relationships Kristijan Matijević Panda and Kristijan were pet and owner since a very young age. As time went on, the two became best friends, too. Panda helped defend Kristijan from bullies. They also developed many common interests, Star Trek, holonovels, starships and their classes etc. They also developed common fears, such as internet screamers and fear of dying. The duo became inseperable. The duo had two serious events that nearly destroyed their almost always indestructible friendship. The first was when they debated which starship class was better: Intrepid or Galaxy. The debate got so serious that Panda built the USS Venture to combat Voyager to settle the debate. The battle was barely prevented by Sally, Kate, Nicole, Liam and Ezzy, who talked to both of them. It was revealed that the duo had a debate about the Intrepid- and Sovereign-classes in the past. The debate was especially personal to Kristijan, who despised the Sovereign-class because it was slightly more advanced than the Intrepid-class. He started losing faith in the Intrepid-class and Voyager in general, but Panda managed to get him back to normal. The second conflict was when Panda published a novel based on the two and their adventures. Dorijan Matić (based off Kristijan) and Brownda (brown bear based off Panda) accidentally discovered a temporal rift and travelled to the 24th century. Once there, they stole the Intrepid-class USS Pathfinder. Starfleet chased them, but the duo returned back to their time, after which the rift closed on its own. Years later, Starfleet finally reopened the rift, dragged the two back to the 24th century and placed them in the Federation Penal Colony in New Zealand. This resulted in Kristijan getting extremely angry at Panda, thinking that the world might misjudge them and that Starfleet would imprison them. A leak revealed what the story was about and all of the world's news were littered with the leak. Fortunately, the story was dismissed as based off the truth and Panda prevented the publisher from publishing the novel. Bunnie D'Coolette Bunnie and Panda became great friends. Besides Kristijan, Panda was the only person Bunnie could forward all of her problems to. They often held friendly competitions that challenged their strength, such as arm wrestling. Panda, despite their neutral strength, was known to give her bearhugs which were crushing her. She also showed interest in Panda's holonovels, and even tried a few once. Vinko Rezić Rezić grew resentful of Panda, who was constantly defending Kristijan. Panda became just as much of an arch enemy to Rezić as Kristijan had. Rezić occasionally mocked Panda about his plumpness and on one occasion, captured him and tortured him until Kristijan rescued him. He was especially maddened at Panda when he found out that it was Panda who built the Warship Voyager, costing him the last battle he appeared in before the Forbidden arc. Romance Sally Acorn Panda immediately confessed his feelings towards Sally at the beginning of 8th grade and they became a couple. They are occasionally seen flirting together or just talking to each other, and they were seen kissing twice. Category:Article list Category:Pandas Category:Males Category:Heroes